three way victory
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: It's not Barty's fault- when your best friends are Luna Lovegood and Regulus Black, how could you not be head over heels in love? :: For Sophie


**Dedicated to Sophie, the best Headmistress ever. Thank you for running Hogwarts and making me fall for this adorable pairing!**

 _Written for the 100 ways to say "I Love You" Challenge (57. "There is enough room for both of us.")_

* * *

Sometimes, Barty thinks he may be losing his mind. After all, it's statistically impossible to be in love with two people at once, right?

 _(Barty likes facts. They often disappoint him.)_

But as he looks around at the two people cuddled together beside him, he knows it is possible because he's in the middle of it. It's not his fault though, after all, when your friends are Luna Lovegood and Regulus Black, how could you not be head over heels in love?

...

Barty meets Luna in his first year where she skips into his compartment with a trunk hazardously levitated behind her and an upside down newspaper held in her hands. Even before she opens his mouth, Barty knows deep down that they're going to be best friends.

 _(Like usual, he's right.)_

Luna Lovegood is perhaps the strongest person he knows. Sure, she's a little crazy sometimes but she's observant. She looks at the world and sees everything that people never even think to look for. Even bullied, she never lets it affect her.

 _(The thestrals and unicorns love her. The pudding never runs out. Life with Luna is the furthest from boring.)_

 _..._

In contrast to Luna's opened eyes and thoughtful words, Regulus Black is reckless. He handsome, gray eyes and black hair, a storm starting in his shadowed grins. He's ambitious and foolish, a fire bubbling in his veins.

 _(Barty may have a tiny thing for bad boys.)_

The first time Regulus witnesses someone bully Luna, he insults them so hard they cry. Watching from the sidelines with Luna's quiet sobs behind him, Barty falls without further thought. When Regulus turns around to make sure their okay and doesn't flinch when Luna talks Nargles, Barty falls more.

...

In fifth year, Regulus asks Luna out. Barty's happy for them, truly, but when he sees them cuddle or kiss or share an inside joke, it feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs. It's always been the three of them and now, he's the odd one out.

...

Luna and Regulus sat with their backs against a couch in the Hogwarts library, watching Barty chew on the edge of his quill absentmindedly in the nearby Ancient Runes section.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Luna asked curiously.

"He's probably psychoanalyzing us again," Regulus quipped, grinning.

Luna smiled. "He's good at that. How look do you think it'll take him to make a move?"

Regulus stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm… well, he knows we're dating. Therefore, probably forever. Maybe a few days before my funeral."

Luna sighed. "Sometimes, I wish he asked me out first. You would be much less worried about breaking up our relationship if you wanted to be a part of it."

Regulus laughed throatily, shaking his head. "I would have just kissed him and then moved onto kissing you, Love."

Luna watched Barty for another second. "Maybe we should do that?"

Regulus jumped up. "Sure, I'll go now!"

"No! Not yet, you'll startle him!" Luna called, but Regulus was already gone. Sighing, she stood up and walked to the other side of the bookshelves.

...

"Barty!" Someone called and Barty turned around to see Regulus. Ignoring the butterflies in his chest, Barty smiled at his best friend.

"Hi, Reg-" Barty started to say but was stopped as Regulus slammed him against a bookshelf, kissing him. Barty forgot about everything for a minute, kissing him back with a fervent passion. Reg tasted like heaven and Barty blushed as Regulus slid his hands into Barty's hair.

When they finally split apart, gasping for air, all conscious thought returned to Barty and he gasped. "Luna! How could we do this to her?"

"Oh, I don't mind. It looked rather fun, actually. I think I'd like to join in next time," Luna said and Barty turned around to see her smiling face.

"How long were you two planning this?" Barty asked nervously.

"Quite a while," Regulus said, waving a careless hand. "We knew you were too shy to make a move so we decided to make ours."

Barty couldn't breathe. All he worries slid away and he felt like he felt like he was floating. His crushes liked him back, both of them!

"So, you want me to be a part of your relationship?" Barty asked shyly.

"Oh, yes," Regulus said passionately and Luna nodded, beaming at him.

"But aren't you afraid that I'll ruin it?" Barty said worriedly. "After all, people always say that three's a crowd."

"There is enough room for all of us, Barty," Luna said softly, capturing his lips in hers. Regulus threw his arms over both of them and they stayed like that, huddled into the warmth and love.


End file.
